


starburst galaxy

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 18:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3420821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>GOT7 notices, and GOT7 sees. Alternatively, everyone in GOT7 notices Markson dynamics and waxes lyrical poems over it. Alternatively, I cannot write descriptive prose to save my life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	starburst galaxy

Yugyeom is 17 years old and is more perceptive than he lets on.

He has many past times, many things that interest him; He's a teenager, still at that awkward age between childhood and adulthood, straddling the fence and not sure if he should act like a child or like an adult, not sure if he's doing the correct things at the correct time. One of his favourite past times, however, is watching Jackson around Mark.It's interesting, to say the least.Jackson has a certain way of looking at Mark that makes Yugyeom wonder if Jackson has eyes that are different from all of the other members, including himself. Jackson looks at Mark like he's the most precious thing in the world, like he's the one thing that Jackson wanted to keep for himself but cannot, because someone as beautiful as Mark should be shared with the world. Jackson looks at Mark as though Mark is the sun and Jackson is an astronomer, intent on finding out all his secrets but he can't get to close, can't look directly at Mark because it'd blind him, but Jackson refuses to give up and ends up blinded by Mark all the same.He sees Jackson looks at Mark the way he sees Jackson look at his snapbacks, his fencing saber, his fans, the members. He sees it amplified a thousand, a million times when he looks at Mark, the longing in his eyes and the message hidden behind it. Yugyeom thinks that if Jackson were an abandoned house, Mark would be the vines growing over it, twisting and turning and leaving trails in its wake, but rather than burden it'd bloom, bloom into crimson and blood the way Jackson can't help himself from bleeding, his love and affection dripping out of his wounds in warm bursts, tulips and carnations and roses and every other flower that was meant to represent something in the language of flowers but would never compare to the adoration in Jackson's stare.Jackson looks at Mark the way a puppy would its owner, as though Mark could do no wrong. Mark could probably throw Jackson to the curb to die, and years later; Jackson would still be in the exact same place, waiting for Mark to return. It isn't healthy, Yugyeom thinks, that Jackson looks at Mark with all the adoration in the world yet Mark does not reciprocate it.Yugyeom is 17 years old, and while more perceptive than he lets on, is not perceptive enough.

* * *

Kunpimook is 17 years old, and can read Mark like an open book.It's not that difficult, really, when Mark lets his guard down enough to allow him to do so. It's rare that Mark does, but having spent so much time with him, Kunpimook knows how to read between the lines that make up Mark Yi-En Tuan. Mark moves around Jackson like a moon orbits around its planet, like a planet around its star. He moves around Jackson like Jackson is what grounds him, and when Jackson is gone, he's lost and confused, bumping into others, thrown off his orbit without gravity.Kunpimook thinks that Mark is the clouds and Jackson the sky; When Jackson laughs, the wind blows and Mark is left breathless at Jackson's beauty, swept away, changing, following after Jackson, with Jackson, because of Jackson, as though he's incapable of doing anything else except be led. Jackson is the wind, the sky, freedom and liberal and able to travel the world with just one gasp of breath, able to bring Mark where ever he wants to go, into the earth, under the sea, up into space where Mark's eyes are so full of affection for Jackson they burst into galaxies.Mark somehow knows Jackson's next movement, Kunpimook notices, shifting when Jackson shifts, just half a second before the latter does. He relaxes before Jackson hugs him, hand twitches just before his hand is held, leans in Jackson's general direction before he's kissed. Kunpimook thinks that if Mark were a pet, he'd be a kitten, docile yet mischievous, padding around Jackson, sometimes affectionate. The constellations in the sky beautiful but never able to compare to the smile Mark gives Jackson.Kunpimook is 17 years old, and still slightly dense, but then not at all.

 

* * *

Youngjae is 18 years old, and he listens more than he sees.Jackson's voice when he's speaking to Mark, about Mark, Jackson's voice changes. While normally a hurricane, Jackson, when speaking to Mark, becomes the sea, calm and turbulent at the same time, just in different parts, in different ways, the calm of his tone and the trembling of his voice. The currents flow in Jackson's low baritone and the waves crash onto the shore in Jackson's high pitched laughter, retreating only to crash onto the shore time and time again, always leaving but always returning.

 

Youngjae thinks that Jackson is like a piano, capable of producing sounds through octave upon octave, but it is only with Mark, only when Mark laughs and runs his hands along Jackson's body, when Mark ruffles Jackson's hair, when Mark's hand intertwines with his, when Mark wraps his arm around Jackson's waist, that Jackson becomes a grand piano, his keys, both black and white, playing, but only for Mark. The piano stretches, and the melody that is Jackson becomes larger, richer, the inharmonicity of him decreasing until he is nothing but a beautiful tune, meticulously written and even more painfully meticulously played.

 

Jackson is the candle wick that burns, and Mark is the wax that keeps his flame alive, unable to survive when the wax runs out. Jackson chases and chases, getting closer and closer to Mark, his flame burning ever brighter when he gets closer to Mark, when he's surrounded by Mark - his clothes, his scent, his presence - but Mark curls and burns away, until Jackson can burn no longer, grasping onto nothing but air, but even the oxygen that he needs desperately to live cannot compare to the wax, and Jackson burns lowly, flickering, until the case is opened and Mark is there again. Jackson burns ever brighter, this time.

 

Youngjae is 18 years old, and he thinks that Mark and Jackson deserve each other more than anyone else he's seen.

 

* * *

 

Jinyoung is 20 years old, and his lips are always curled into a smile.

 

Mark tastes like strawberry candy, Jinyoung knows. He will not say  _how_  he knows this, merely that he does. He knows that it's the candy that can be bought in the convenience store across the street from their dormitory, the one that Jackson and Mark frequents. Mark buys the candy because it reminds him of home, of sunshine days and waves that are meters high, of warm sand beneath his feet and the comfortable air of his family wrapped around him. More importantly, it is what Jackson tasted of when Mark first kissed him.

 

Jinyoung thinks that if he were to put Mark to a certain flavour, he would not be the strawberry candy that he constantly eats, but spice. Spice, like cinnamon and cumin, spices that have a hint of heat, but are still enough to be consumed by Jackson. Jackson, who cannot take anything spicy but would spend ages mapping out the inside of Mark's mouth even if it were boiling, even if it were sweltering and Jackson's tongue went numb. Mark is calm flavours, attitude and passiveness, coming out to hit with its intense flavour only when mixed with the correct ingredients.

 

Mark is ice, sticking to the tip of one's tongue, the skin on one's hand when touched, freezing itself to it and causing frostbite if too liberally eaten, too recklessly caressed. Mark is ice, capable of burning even though it is cold, subzero temperatures that could kill when he retreats too far into himself. He is the ice Jackson cannot help but touch anyway, skin freezing to the ice, hurting, the frostbite almost killing him, but Jackson perseveres and doesn't let go; He is rewarded with the ice melting into water, and Mark's spice on his lips.

 

Jinyoung is 20 years old, and his smile has his index finger placed vertically on it, the universal gesture of silence.

 

* * *

 

Jaebum is 21 years old, and he notices as much as his members do, and then some.

 

Jaebum knows that Mark and Jackson are the East and the West all bundled up into one. Jackson is Asian, a full blooded Hong Kong native who was brought up speaking loudly, the dialect of Cantonese harsh and rapid fire, the lilting words that, pronounced a wrong way, could mean a totally different meaning to partner of the smoother syllables of Taiwanese Hokkien that Mark grew up learning, albeit having forgotten. Mark is American by birth, and while he is Asian by heritage, was brought up in American countries, both North and Latin, taught and lived American ways of life.

 

Jaebum knows they couldn't be more different.

 

Jaebum also knows that Mark and Jackson cannot function without the other in the same way a glass and water cannot function without each other. Alone, they do what they do; Jackson, as the glass, serves to contain, but without content, cannot serve a proper function. Mark, as water, serves to give life, but without a container, cannot serve its proper function either. Alone, they live well. It would be a lie to say that they wouldn't be able to live without the other - such a relationship is not healthy, Jaebum thinks, and he would not approve of such if it was the case - but the truth is that they work a lot better around each other.

 

Jaebum is 21 years old, and if he elaborates on everything he notices, he would be old and naturally gray by the time he's done.

 

* * *

  
Mark is 22 years old; Jackson is 20 years old.

 

They don't notice the things about themselves their members do, but they notice things about each other. Jackson knows more about Mark and his mannerisms than Mark does, and Mark knows more about Jackson and his mannerisms than Jackson does. Their relationship is kept in private, in the comforts of their dormitory, of their room, where no one can see them, where they can intertwine their fingers and no one would know better.

 

Mark is 22 years old, and stupidly in love. Jackson is 20 years old, and just as ridiculously in love.

 

* * *

GOT7 thinks that no one else would be more suited for them than each other.

 

**Author's Note:**

> The [candle](http://www.boredpanda.com/reusable-candle-holder-rekindle-benjamin-shine/) that is referenced to in the fic.


End file.
